ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
James Mueller
"The New Shit" James Mueller's rookie year was filled with disappointments and breakdowns, but Mueller managed to return the next year and started one of the most prolific runs in XHF (Xtreme Hardcore Federation) history. Background In 2002, James' uncle Goldberg was a wrestler in the XHF. He held the XHF Internet Championship for four months, the longest reign the XHF had seen until Reeshi's historic XHF Championship run. In 2003, Goldberg's XHF seemed to have ended in a match he tributed to the "death" of Mongo the Destroyer, after being thrown off of his own creation by Rat Bastard, in the Ultimate St. Louis No Way Out Street Fight. Just before Goldberg's forced retirement, he helped train his nephew James Mueller to take over for him in the XHF. After vigorous work outs and training in the rain forests of the Amazon, Mueller made his debut, immediately trying to get into the championship scene. His first match was a tag match, pairing up with Goldberg's long-time friend/enemy/friend again Diamond. They went after the tag team titles but failed to capture the gold. Almost two weeks later, Goldberg would be hospitalized after his historic match against Rat Bastard. A Genius James Mueller surprised everyone now and again with his estranged tactics in some matches. He quickly became famous as a "cheater" on November 11, 2003 against rival Hardcore Harry. The two had been feuding and James Mueller offered a handicapped match in Harry's favor, as long as James' picked the partner. At that XHF Gastro, Hardcore Harry teamed up with a Jennifer Lopez blow-up sex doll and lost after James Mueller hit the shooting star press and pinned the doll. Mueller was also known to take advantage of the referee's oddly fragile states as he would fetch weapons and even go as far as to play possum. Shortly after, the XHF would enact rules against the "possum" moves. James is also known to use make-up at times to play out attacks, as in when he attacked Destruction as Goldust during a scheduled match. The two were not allowed to be near each other at the time, and James Mueller found a way around the rules. James Mueller even once scheduled himself to fight Rage's wife Torrie Wilson after a lottery drawing. Even though it was discovered by the camera crew that the name James actually picked wasn't Torrie's the match was still scheduled. Instead of fighting Torrie, it was a trap against Rage and ended in a bloody canvas with Rage featured all over it. The Glass Ceiling James Mueller tried to ride his uncle's success in the XHF after his injury, but James Mueller could not capture any gold. He participated in ten championship matches in just 5 months. He managed to win Contendership matches but he could never go any higher than that. Although, in non-title matches, James Mueller was successful. Defeating XHF legends like Hardcore Harry, Destruction, Death Trap, and Jeremy Lewis were not enough for the young rookie. The highlight of his rookie year came at Xtraction 2004. It was announced earlier in the month of January of who would be participating in the Xtraction's annual tag team elimination match. James Mueller got the nod and he accepted the challenge. This was the only Xtraction match to not feature dominate stables and so instead was turned into a contendership match for the XHF Championship, to be later fought that same night. James Mueller managed to bend the odds and defeated 7 other men as followed: The Xtreme Warrior, Winter Callous, Destruction, William Spencer, Rat Bastard, J.L and Apollyon. He would get his first real pay-per-view taste, but Reeshi was standing in his way to glory. James Mueller lost that night to Reeshi, leaving him upset and bitter, and even went as far as to coordinate careful attacks against XHF Legend Destruction. The two feuded throughout the month of February and James Mueller would eventually lose to the legend at the XHF Rumble. Later that night, James Mueller would do fairly well in the Rumble itself, lasting the longest time and eliminating the most opponents. However he would be the fifth to last eliminated. James Mueller's frustrations continued after losing a No Holds Barred Match against Destruction in the same night. He would find himself barely able to scrape together wins in non-title matches, but when it was time to fight for championships and contenderships, he would fall short again and again. He finally gave up and left in the end of April with an 11-16-2 record, 2-12-1 in title/contender matches (both wins for title contendership). A Young Gun Finally Getting Gold James Mueller would eventually return five months later in September 2004 and quickly putting himself in the championship scene. Him and rival Rage picked up their feud where they left out, and eventually fought for the X*Crown Contendership. James Mueller would find himself victorious, and on the following XHF Gastro Rage would formally hand over the #1 Contendership to Mueller. The night would not end however on a happy note for Rage as Charlie Velez and Venom would stage an attack on Rage with Mueller joining in. This would form the Young Guns. Just a month later, James Mueller would be forced to fight the very same man who put his uncle in the hospital almost exactly a year before. James Mueller would lose his X*Crown match but his frustrations of his tainted run before would have him demanding another X*Crown shot. With Rat Bastard accepting, the stage was set once again on the following Gastro and James Mueller would finally capture his championship gold. Criticism was placed upon both Rat Bastard and James Mueller for the rematch as many felt it was undeserving, but Mueller would just ignore the critics and started one of the best years ever seen by an XHF superstar. He followed the moment with a questionable feud with Hardcore Harry. His feud with Harry was that followed the "death" of the hardcore legend and James Mueller was the one who showed disrespect. Showing up at Harry's crime scene and tampering with evidence wasn't enough for Mueller, as he would eventually end up at Harry's funeral. Mueller would disrespect Hardcore Harry and his family, even maliciously attacking Harry's father. Mueller would eventually take Harry's casket and bury him himself, dancing with a midget and peeing on his grave afterwards. James Mueller would be arrested. After Hardcore Harry's "resurrection", the two would fight at the end of November for the X*Crown Championship, but only if Harry's contract was also up for grabs. James would win the match and made Hardcore Harry his own personal slave, having him perform small tasks and embarrassing the XHF Legend. He would then defend his title but lost the contract back to Harry at the December pay-per-view, XHF Xtreme X-Mas, or XXX. In January his X*Crown Championship reign would come to end against Doc. A New Year Shortly after his lose to Doc, James Mueller would pick himself up again for the second consecutive Xtraction match he found himself involved in. It was Mongo Corp (consisting of Chyna, Jeremy Lewis, Reeshi, Mr. X, and Mongo the Destryoer) vs. the Young Guns (consisting of James Mueller, Charlie Velez, Venom, associate Rat Bastard, and newest member Platinum). James Mueller would eliminate the same guy who beat him exactly a year earlier in the championship match, Reeshi. However, James would be the last Young Gun eliminated. Venom managed to win the match after pinning Mr. X. Mueller, however, was attacked by Cosmo after the match and was thrown off of the XHF stage. Charlie Velez would come to his aid, but the damage was already done. James Mueller would again fight for an XHF Championship. This time it was the United States Championship, beating the former Young Gun, Platinum. His two month long reign as U.S. champ would find himself at Night of Champions in a two falls match for the European (1st Fall) and United States (2nd Fall) championships. James Mueller would pick up the first fall after pinning Sethanon. He would eventually lose his championship to AJ Pheonix in a barbed wire ladder match a month later. Mr. Commissioner James Mueller would take about a three month vacation nursing an injury sustained before the ladder match. He aspired to do some "business" work in the XHF and since the position was open, he went for the XHF Commissioner spot. He wasn't the only one however, and Kanyon would also contest for the spot. The two wouldn't wrestle for the spot, but instead did a series of games. In July 2005, James Mueller would first defeat Kanyon in a foot race. A week later James Mueller paired up with Cosmo's "biggest fan", a 400 lb woman, and would lose to all of Kanyon Inc. after they bribed the "big fan" with food. The two then fought in an inflated boxing match but both would be knocked out. At the pay per view, it was finally decided in a wrestling match who would contend for the commissioner spot. Both would draw from a double count out and neither would pursue the commissioner spot for the rest of the month. However in September, James Mueller out-fished former XHF commissioner Scorpion and finally became the XHF commissioner. During James Mueller's commissioner-era, he would pit Nelly Angel in a series of matches against various big guys in Mueller's own made up stuff. The reign as commissioner featured the first time the XHF had a Buck Naked Match (although failed to finish, thanks girls), the Boss' Office Match (Nelly Angel vs. Curtis Bauer; A ring was installed in Bongo's office, and any of Bongo's personal items could be used as weapons), Ladder Match for a Honey Glazed Woman (Nelly Angel vs. honey-lovin' Goldbear), and a Blindfold Match (Nelly Angel vs. Masked Avenger). During his short vacation, however, Venom and Charlie Velez had their disagreements and eventually disbanded the trio. Now it was just Venom and James Mueller as the Young Guns. Tag Team Gold. Despite Venom's conflicts with Charlie Velez, and Venom putting Charlie Velez into a coma, James Mueller stuck with Venom and the two would continue. The pairing would lead to the eventual kidnapping and release of Kongo, the resurrection and probable death of Goldbear, and probably most important, the firing of Charlie Velez. James Mueller and Venom would become XHF Tag Team Champions, winning the titles against Snake & Robert Blake, and Overdrive (AJ Pheonix & MGK) in a TLC Match at the end of September. The two would reign as XHF Tag Team Champions for the next four months, defeating teams consisting of MGK & Spike Kane, The Brothers Holland, Genesis & Exodus, Xbox and Ken the Box. The two fended off challengers left and right, and, even with Venom injured, James Mueller would defend the tag titles himself against Kanyon Inc.'s GQ Money and La Parka. Despite also being successful in the singles division, defeating the likes of AJ Pheonix, MGK, and Uncle Duck. Despite becoming the XHF Junior Heavyweight Champion during the tag team reign, Mueller was heavily criticized for riding Venom's back on their tag team championship run. On Top of the World Just nine days after the tag team reign came to an end in January and James Mueller had already lost his Junior Heavyweight Championship, he would find himself on top of the world. Becoming the fastest ever Grandslam Champion, he defeated Snake and Venom for the World Championship on January 29, 2006. For the next two months, Venom went his separate way and would feud a surprise returning Charlie Velez up to Night of Champions (March 6). The Criticism Once again, James Mueller would be the target of criticism for being a "lackluster champion" and for not "defending his titles". Even though James Mueller would defeat some of the biggest names at the time in title matches or not, including AJ Pheonix, William Spencer, Snake, and even his former friend, Charlie Velez. The criticism was too much for James and he slipped into depression just before his Night of Champions match against XHF Rumble winner Spike Kane. An emotional James Mueller would walk out of NoC without his title, and he hugged everyone he knew goodbye as the criticism was just too much for the young superstar. He would disappear from the XHF. Recreational Return